A Super-Soldier's iphone
by Wonderous wonder
Summary: Part one of What-if one-shots.What if Tony was tasked with teaching Steve Rogers how to use an iPhone?


**Hia. This is a part of a new collection of one-shots, that I like to call 'What if one-shots.' This is the first one where, after the avengers, Tony is tasked with teaching Steve how to use a iphone. Please consider reviewing. Thanks!**

After the heros had gotten their thanks and gone out for shwarma, Nick Fury had given Tony Stark a job. He was the technology dude out of the group, so Fury tasked him with teaching steve how to use a phone. They were back at the now Avengers tower, and Tony had an iphone set in front of Steve.

Hia. This is a part of a new collection of one-shots, that I like to call 'What if one-shots.' This is the first one where, after the avengers, Tony is tasked with teaching Steve how to use a iphone. Please consider reviewing. Thanks!

After the hero's had gotten their thanks and gone out for shawarma, Nick Fury had given Tony Stark a job. He was the technology dude out of the group, so Furry tasked him with teaching steve how to use a phone. They were back at the now Avengers tower, and Tony had an iphone set in front of Steve.

"This, is an iphone, you see people use it to give and take calls, and text and ask a tiny lady by the name of 'Siri' how to do things and-"

"I know what and iphone does, Stark!" Interrupted the super-soldier.

"Jeez, Capsicle. You press the button on the side to top to turn it on." he said, pointing to the iphone 5 on the table.

"Okay." He said, picking up the iphone. He pressed the button on the side of the phone, which would have turned up the volume if it was on. In this case, however, it did nothing. He pressed it again and again until he finally said: "Stark, I think there's something wrong with this thing." Tony pressed his hand into his forehead and sighed.

"You need to press the button on the top over here." He pressed the button on top of the iphone, and it buzzed to life.

"Ohhhhh I see! It was the way you positioned it." He blushed, embarrassed.

"I feel like i'm teaching a four year old. Let's start with the basics. Connect to wifi. Press the icon that looks like a gear. It says 'settings'." Steve found the icon and tapped it.

"Tony it worked!" he said, getting excited.

"You tap the one that says 'Stark Industries'. The password is 'mark40i the one' with no caps or spaces or anything."

"Slow down. There are so many. Hey look at this one, it's for the shawarma joint!" He skimmed excitedly through all the wifi connections.

"Tap the first one, Steve." He said. What he really wanted to say was: 'Just join the freakin wifi and learn how to use the phone. How the heck did you defeat an army of aliens and can't use a phone!?'

Steve connected to wifi and Tony was going to teach him how text when a crashing sound echoed somewhere looked through the door and clapped his hands sarcastically.

"I should probably check that out. Don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try not to," Steve said, looking at the iphone. As soon as Tony left it started buzzing. Steve looked at it. It was almost as if it was a ticking time clock. Wait? Could it be a bomb? No way, Stark would never. What if it was a bomb disguised as a phone. Steve took one last look at the piece of tech, then threw it against the window. It crashed leaving a hole in the window and the phone plummeting to its own death. Prowd Steve tried to make it look like everything was under control.

"So, didja get how to text? I gave you the crew's phone number so they should all start texting soon an- Why is the window broken?"

"Stark! It was a ticking time bomb! It kept on buzzing and counting down so I threw it out the window. We could have died." He said excitedly. Tony stared at him for a split second, then at the broken window.

"These were texting alerts. That was supposed to happen." Both men stood there for a good minute before saying anything.

"I should get going." Steve said, embarrassed. How stupid could he get?"

"Good idea." answered Tony, looking at the damage. Pepper came in and stared in awe.

"Long story short, I taught Steve Rogers how to use an iphone."


End file.
